Mi corazón solo tuyo
by KuroNekoTenshi-Nyan
Summary: Luka es la mejor amiga de Miku, a la cual Luka ama con todo su corazon, pero Miku empieza a salir con el machista de Shion Kaito. Que va a hacer Luka con esto. (LukaXMiku y LilyXGumi)
1. Chapter 1

**Mi corazón siempre tuyo**

..Los Celos..

La quiero tanto que duele, no se como parar este sentimiento, ya llevo 2 años queriendo apartarlo de mi vida, pero no se va, solo crece y crece a medida que el tiempo pasa. Pero tengo que admitir que me gusta tenerlo, y desearia que ella lo tuviera tambien. Igual se que eso no va a pasar nunca.

X

Las clases son aburridas, lo único que me salva de este aburrimiento es una persona: Esa persona es Miku.

Sí, mi mejor amiga Hatsune Miku. Yo la quiero más que a nada en el mundo y daría lo que fuera por verla sonreír, yo la amo. Aunque ella no lo sepa, me gusta desde hace 2 años, yo soy la que está para ella todo el tiempo, a cualquier hora y para cualquier cosa ya sean rupturas, intereses, amistades, aguanto que ella me cuente sobre sus novios, de todo ya que me hace feliz el verla feliz.

Aunque yo no le de esa felicidad.

- Luuuka! – alguien me llama - Hey luka! - sigo sin prestar atencion - Megurine Luka-saaaaaan!-

Ese grito logro sacarme de mis pensamiento y al darme vuelta vi a Miku corriendo hacia mí con todas sus energías por el pasillo de la escuela.

Me paro para saludarla pero en eso noto que se tropieza con anda a saber qué y se va de cara al piso. Para que eso no sucediera, corrí rápido a sujetarla con un brazo y con el otro sostenerme a mí en el suelo para no caer con ella.

Miku abre despacio los ojos.

- Gracias – Me dice mientras se levanta del suelo torpemente.

- No es nada pero que pasa Miku? Te ves muy emocionada y estas más torpe de lo usual – Le dije con un tono medio gracioso.

- Eh? Yo no soy torpe! Ah! No importa, te iba a decir algo muy importante – Me dijo sacando la cara de falso enojo que tenía.

- Ya te habías olvidado? – Le dije riendo un poquito.

- No, no me olvide… solo no lo recordaba por un momento – Me respondió con un puchero.

- Está bien, está bien. Qué pasa? – Le pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia mi asiento sonriendo porque Miku estaba acá.

- Me invitaron a salir! – Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y mi sonrisa se transformó a una de dolor.

**Una cuchillada en el medio del pecho.**

- Ah, sí?... Quién? – Fingí entusiasmo.

- No vas a adivinar? – Me pregunto con puchero – Bueno no importa – giró alrededor mío y se puso frente a mi cara – Shion Kaito, el chico más guapo de nuestro grado – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

**La segunda en el corazón.**

Me quedé rígida, no sabía que decir, de todos los chicos tenía que ser él, no es por celos que no quiero que Miku salga con Kaito, lo que pasa es que ese tal Shion lastima a todas las chicas que salen con él. No quiero que lo mismo le pase a Miku. No quiero verla sufrir.

- Luka?, estas bien? – La voz de la pequeña Miku me sacó de mis pensamientos de nuevo.

- Si, si, no es nada, me alegro por vos – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Bueno tal vez no haga lo mismo con Miku. Pero por alguna razón lo dudo mucho, ese Kaito no me cae bien y repito que no es por los celos sino por esa actitud machista que tiene todo el tiempo.

Llego el profesor y todos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos designados, yo me siento en el fondo al del lado de la ventana y Miku se sentó en frente mío.

El profesor Leo empezó con la lección, no hay nada más aburrido que la clase de historia. Agarre un papel y empecé a escribir un mensaje para Miku.

_Papel:_

_Hola! XD _

_Che, quería saber si hoy después de la escuela querías venir a comer helado conmigo._

_Yo invito esta vez!_

_LUKA_

Tardó un poco pero por fin me llegó la respuesta de Miku en el mismo papel que yo le di. Lo agarre y empecé a leer con una sonrisa.

_Papel:_

_Hola!_

_Perdón Luka, hoy me invito a salir Kaito! No puedo ir hoy, pero si queres podemos quedar para otra ocasión! Lo siento de verdad, Luka!_

_MIKU_

La sonrisa despareció de mi rostro, me molesta que no vaya pero tampoco la puedo obligar a ir conmigo si ya tenía planes de ir en una cita con Kaito.

X

Las clases terminaron y yo me estaba por ir a mi casa cuando una mano me agarro el hombro deteniéndome, me doy vuelta y veo a una rubia de pelo largo y tan alta como yo con una sonrisa.

- Que pasa, Luka? – Me mira con una cara de preocupada pero a la vez un poco divertida.

- Nada importante, Lily – Me mira y después mira por la ventana hasta que entra en su campo de visión cierta peli-aqua con su novio Shion.

- Ah… ya veo… problemas amorosos? – Me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eh? De que estas hablando? – Dije un poco nerviosa.

- Vamos, soy tu amiga desde los 5 años, no me puedes engañar a mí, ya sé que estas enamorada de Miku desde hace com años, yo te apoyo pero no quiero verte lastimada o dolida por eso – Me dijo Lily dándome una de sus sonrisas sinceras – Vamos, te acompaño –

- Si – Agarre mis cosas y me fui a casa junto con mi amiga de la infancia Lily.

X

Al llegar a mi apartamento le di las gracias y le dije que no se preocupara, no iba a dejar que Shion Kaito me separe de Miku, yo la conozco mejor que él. Con eso Lily se fue más tranquila pero se notaba que seguía un poco preocupada.

- Que cansancio! – proteste entrando a mi casa y tirando todo para después acostarme en el sillón – Que estará haciendo Miku en este momento? – hice una pequeña pausa - _NO, tengo que parar de pensar en Miku todo el tiempo! – _Grite en mi cabeza dándome una leve cachetada en la cara.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme una taza de té. Agarre mi taza favorita (La cual me regalo Miku para mi cumpleaños) y empecé a hervir agua con limón.

Abrí la heladera y saque de un envase de atún (Mi comida favorita) y me los comí junto con el té.

**- DING-DONG DING-DONG –**

- Quien puede ser a esta hora? – Refunfuñando me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y al hacerlo vi algo que no me esperaba, mejor dicho, ALGUIEN.

Me quede helada en mi lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos y de mi boca no salían palabras, por lo menos no palabras que se entendieran como tales. Que hace ella aqui? por qué esta aqui? no me molesta pero...

- Que haces aquí? – Le dije sorprendida.

- Vine a ver como estabas – Me respondió así como si nada – No puedo? – me miro con cara de cachorro.

- No, no, si puedes, es solo que no me imaginaba que ibas a venir, no me avisaste ni nada, me hubiera arreglado y hecho de cenar –

-Jajajaja… no hacía falta, no lo esperaba de ti de todas maneras –

- Che, bueno, voy a ignorar ese ultimo comentario tuyo, ya que estas aquí, que quieres comer, …? -

**CONTINUARA… **

**Este es mi primer FanFic largo y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir... No sean muy duros y diganme si les gusto, no les gusto, esta feo, horrible, ya saben.**

**Tambien acepto sugerencias para proximos capitulos! Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MI CORAZÓN SIEMPRE TUYO**

...Las amigas y...Una profesora?...

**- DING-DONG DING-DONG –**

- Quien puede ser a esta hora, ya son las 10?! – Refunfuñando me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y al hacerlo vi algo que no me esperaba, mejor dicho, ALGUIEN.

Me quede helada en mi lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos y de mi boca no salían palabras, por lo menos no palabras que se entendieran.

- Que haces aquí? –

- Vine a ver como estabas – Me respondió así como si nada – No puedo? –

- No, no, si puedes, es solo que no me imaginaba que ibas a venir, no me avisaste ni nada, me hubiera arreglado y hecho de cenar –

-Jajajaja… no hacía falta, no lo esperaba de ti de todas maneras –

- Bueno, voy a ignorar eso. Ya que estas aquí, que quieres comer, IA-nee?-

Una chica baja de pelo plateado se da vuelta y mira a Luka con una sonrisa.

- Nada, la verdad es que yo ya encargué pizza para que venga a tu casa... - Dice con toda tranquilidad IA.

- Pero quién paga? - Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta desde un principio.

- Tu, por supuesto, hermanita, yo soy la invitada - Me dice agarrándome los cachetes y riéndose de la cara que había formado con sus manos en mi cara.

- Debí imaginármelo – Dije un cansada y soltando un suspiro.

**- DING-DONG DING-DONG –**

- UY! Como la tienen con el timbre, no pueden tocar la puerta a esta hora? – Aunque lo que dije no tenía sentido, para MI, en ese momento, era lo más sabio que se me podía ocurrir.

- Tranquila, tranquila, no te pongas temperamental cuando tu querida hermana te vino a visitar – Me dijo IA tocándome el hombro.

– No estoy enojada y aunque lo estuviera, nunca le digas a una chica que se tranquilice, eso nos pone más histéricas, lo deberías saber ya que eres una – Le lanzo una mirada y abro la puerta con una sonrisa – Sí? – Miro a la persona que estaba en frente mío y se me va la sonrisa falsa que pongo para abrir la puerta – _Vamos, tiene que ser una broma! – Pienso _mientras le sonrío nuevamente.

- Ah! Hola Luka! Que sorpresa más sorpresiva verte aquí – La chica se balancea un poco y cae en los brazos de Luka, la cual da un paso para atrás por el peso de la más grande sobre ella.

- Pero si este es mi apartamento! Dios Meiko cuanto tomaste?! – Le saque la bolsa de supermercado de la mano y mire lo que tenía adentro – 10 botellas? Para que compraste tantas? – Le pregunte llevándola al sillón y sentándola en él.

Si me lo preguntan, esto es algo común. Sakine Meiko es una profesora de pelo corto, marrón, alta y con buen cuerpo, solo tiene un defecto… es adicta al sake, se compra muchas botellas con la excusa de que las compra para hacer una fiesta o invitar amigos, pero al final se las termina ella sola en menos de 2 horas.

-Yo no *HIP* tomé *HIP* tanto! Seguro fue el perro rosa!- Dijo protestando e intentando levantarse del sillón.

-Que perro rosa?- Pregunte, más que preguntándoselo a ellas fue una pregunta para mí misma – Primero, Meiko está completamente borracha, no se puede confiar en lo que dice, segundo, no hay ningún perro, y tercero… y aunque hubiera uno, un perro no puede ser ROSA!- Grité mientras una borracha Meiko se daba vuelta e intentaba de robarle su primer beso a IA-nee.

- Bueno, bueno, dicen que si te enojas mucho te salen arrugas – Se escucha una voz juguetona, al darme vuelta me encuentro con una chica de pelo verde y anteojos de marco rojo que me mira con una sonrisa.

- Gumi?! Por dónde entraste? Yo cerré la puerta con llave, es imposible que alguien pueda en…- hago una pequeña pausa en la que recuerdo que Gumi era extremadamente, no, PELIGROSAMENTE buena con las herramientas.

Miro para el lado de la puerta y la veo en el suelo con todos los clavos salidos y con otras cosas que no sé qué son, ya que no me interesa saberlo.

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes, ya la arreglo- Dice Gumi yendo en dirección a la puerta.

Pasaron 5 min. y Gumi ya había terminado de armar la puerta y ahora se la veía guardando sus cosas.

-Gumi, para que viniste acá?- Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Hhmmm… No sé, es que pase por acá, vi la luz de tu casa prendida y decidí pegarte una visita como buena amiga que soy. Responde con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…- dije dándome vuelta y yendo a la cocina –Quieren algo para tomar?- Les grite a las que estaban en el living. Recuerdo algo y miro a Meiko –Algo que no sea SAKE!- Aclaro.

-Coca!- Grita IA-nee levantando los brazos.

-Sprite!- Dice Gumi saltando como una niña pequeña de preescolar.

-Sakeeeee!- Reprocha Meiko totalmente borracha y sin una buena pronunciación.

-Denme un seg…NO, ya dije que sake no!- le grite a Meiko.

Meiko se da vuelta dándome la espalda, a lo que yo largo un largo suspiro.

Les serví las bebidas a todas, nos quedamos hasta las 2:00 a.m despiertas y después se fueron cada una a su casa, bueno, IA-nee se quedó conmigo ya que es mi hermana y no tiene en donde quedarse la noche.

X

-Lu-ka-Chaaaaaaaan!- me grita IA-nee en el oído mientras yo estaba durmiendo.

-Ahhhhh!- Me levanto de un golpe chocando mi frente con la de nee-chan.

-Auch!- Nos gritamos la una a la otra.

-Qué te pasa?! Te falta un tornillo o la caja entera?!- Le digo frotando mi mano en mi frente con cara de dolor.

-Pero vos te levantaste bruscamente!- Me responde.

-No lo hubiera hecho si vos no me hubieras despertado de esa manera!- Le dije con un tono de leve enojo.

-Pero…- Justo cuando IA-nee iba a reprochar algo, sonó el timbre.

_-Salvada por el timbre_- Pienso mientras voy a abrir la puerta.

-Ah!, Luka espera- Estoy con la mano en la manija –Estas en ropa interior!- Me grita justo cuando abro la puerta.

-Eh?- Miro a la persona que estaba en frente mío y me miro a mi misma en ropa interior, y vuelvo a mirar a la persona en la puerta – M…Miku?- La chica se sonroja y mira para otro lado mientras yo, rápidamente, cierro la puerta y voy a cambiarme con la ropa del colegio.

X

-P…perdón, es que esta mañana IA-nee me hizo enojar y… me olvide por completo que no me había vestido- Miro a Miku, quien estuvo todo el camino mirando a sus pies –Pero que suerte que eras vos y no otra persona como el chico del diario o el portero- Le sonrío.

Tengo que cambiar de tema rápido antes de que empiece a hablar del tema que a mí no me gusta y me hace sentir mal, en palabras más simples, su NOVIO.

-Pero…-

-Sabes qué?- Me corta la palabra Miku.

_-Demasiado tarde, ya empezó de nuevo- _Pensé mientras no podía evitar morderme disimuladamente la mano.

-Ayer, Kaito-kun me llevo al cine…-

Miku me empieza a relatar toda la cita de camino a la clase, como fueron a ver una peli, a comprar helado, vio vidrieras, etc…El relato de la cita parecía no tener fin y cuando llegamos a la puerta de la clase abro la puerta y justo Miku llega al final del relato.

-Y me beso- Dice mientras pasa por la puerta que acababa de abrir para ella.

-Eh?...- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y empecé a temblar.

-Estas bien Luka?- Dice Miku con una cara de preocupada.

-S…si- Le digo cuando siento una mirada sobre mí.

Miro al frente y ahí estaba, Lily me estaba mirando con una cara seria pero a la vez preocupada. Me doy vuelta y miro a Miku.

-Tienes razón, no me siento bien, voy a descansar en la enfermería por lo menos la primera hora- Le digo y salgo del aula y me dirijo a la enfermería.

X

Al entrar a la enfermería me dirijo hacia una camilla y me dispongo a dormir para olvidarme de todo, pero, en eso, oigo que alguien me llama.

-Ara, ara, Luka. Qué raro verte por aquí- Se empieza a acercar hasta que sus manos tocan mi rostro y su cara está a 10 centímetros de la mía.

-Igual que siempre. No, Haku-sensei?- Le miro seria y ella lanza una risita.

* * *

**Como siempre gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final y por favor dejen Reviews y diganme si les gusto, no les gusto, les da lo mismo, esta asqueroso, ya saben! Bueno, con esto dicho, Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen por el retraso! Es que mi cabeza estaba en blanco, SI... NI 1 IDEA! bue, como si tuviera muchas, pero de todos modos gracias a los que comentaron! **

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE! (/ºTT-TT)/º**

* * *

Mi corazón siempre tuyo

..Parejita?!..

Al entrar a la enfermería me dirijo hacia una camilla y me dispongo a dormir para olvidarme de todo, pero, en eso, oigo que alguien me llama.

-Ara, ara, Luka. Qué raro verte por aquí- Se empieza a acercar hasta que sus manos tocan mi rostro y su cara estuviera a 10 centímetros de la mía.

-Igual que siempre. No, Haku-sensei?- Le miro seria y ella lanza una risita.

-Pero que te trae por aquí?- Retrocede y se sienta en su silla de escritorio –No creo que vinieras solo para verme- Se tira para atrás en su silla, cruza sus piernas una arriba de la otra, sus brazos atrás de la cabeza y cierra sus ojos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Le digo fríamente y me acuesto en la camilla –Solo no me siento bien-

Se hizo silencio por unos minutos pero después escucho como la silla hace ruido indicando que Haku-sensei se había levantado. Me doy vuelta y tengo la cara de ella en frente mío.

-Qué demonios?- Me voy para atrás de la sorpresa- Que te pasa?- La miro a los ojos.

-Problemas amorosos?- Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No… es… de… tu… incumbencia!- Le repito poniendo más énfasis en cada palabra _–Tanto se notaba? Y si todos mis amigos se dieron cuenta y están fingiendo ignorancia?-_ Mire para un costado y me sonroje.

Haku-sensei me mira con una sonrisa malévola, cierra los ojos pacíficamente y suspira.

-Es por la linda Hatsune-san?- Mis ojos se abren como platos y la miro con una cara de asesina serial –Lo tomo como un "si"- Dice victoriosamente.

-De donde sacaste eso?!- Me levanto y la agarro del cuello de la remera.

-Tranquila, tranquila. En serio pensaste que no se notaba?- Me dice con tranquilidad.

-B…bueno, yo…- Empiezo a decir aflojando un poco el agarre.

Miro hacia abajo y cuando estoy a punto de contestar, Haku-sensei, se tira para adelante haciéndome caer en la camilla de espaldas y a ella arriba mío.

-Awww! Kawai!- Dice y me abraza –La inocencia de la juventud!- Me abraza un poco más fuerte.

-Suel…tame…- Le digo intentando zafarme pero sin éxito, me quede unos segundo intentando sacarla hasta que me calenté en serio –Que… me… SUELTES!- Le grito.

-Sí, si- Me suelta y se va a sentar a su silla –Ya te abría echo mía si no fuera por esa chica-

-Como que tuya?!- La miro con una cara de querer una respuesta -...-Mi cara se pone más seria- Espera, que chica?- Le digo con cara de confundida _-De que chica está hablando? No veo a nadie acá- _Me paro y empiezo a buscar con mis ojos a dicha persona que nombro Haku-sensei.

-La que está afuera de la ventana y mirándome con una cara que parece que me va a matar en cualquier momento- Me dice señalándome una sombra detrás de un árbol y con una gota cayendo por el lado izquierdo de la cara.

Me acerco un poco a la ventana achicando un poco la vista para poder ver mejor la sombra. Pongo una mano en la ventana y noto que era IA-nee con ese complejo de hermana que tiene.

_-IA-nee? Que hace aquí? ya es mucho!-_ Pienso mientras salgo corriendo de la enfermería.

Voy corriendo por el pasillo y salgo por la puerta que da al patio trasero de la escuela, el cual está lleno de árboles y bancos para sentarse.

-Qué haces? Estas espiándome?- Le pregunto a IA-nee con tono enojado y molesto.

-No, no, no, solo te estoy cuidando- Me dice mientras se pone de pie.

-Cuidando? De qué?-

-No te has dado cuenta?- Me dice como si fuera una ignorante.

-…-

-Ahh…- Suspira –Es obvio que te tiene en la mira- Me dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro con una cara de 'sos un caso perdido'.

-Quien?- Le pregunto realmente confundida.

-Obvio que Haku-sensei- Me dice dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida del colegio.

_-Esperen un minuto! Como entro IA-nee a la escuela? Pero más importante, como sabe quién es Haku-sensei?-_ Me pregunte mientras veía la figura de nee-chan desaparecer por la reja de la escuela –_Como si me importara, ay un montón de cosas que no me importan y, lo que hace IA-nee, es una de esas-_

Suspiro, me doy vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia la clase sin antes mirar a la ventana de la enfermería, ahí fue cuando note que Haku-sensei miraba hacia donde nee-chan había ido –_Que le pasa a estas dos? Pero de nuevo, NO ME IMPORTA-_ Cierro los ojos y sigo mi camino, aunque, ya me abre saltado casi todas las clases, solo me queda la última. Pero bueno, la última clase, por lo menos, tiene sus ventajas.

X (Lily POV)

_-No puedo creer que Miku sea tan ignorante, no nota como la mira Luka, o, como la cuida, como le habla, como la consuela, como la… ama? Yo daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien a quien proteger, tocar, consolar, abrazar, hablar románticamente, pero más importante aún, Amar-_ La clase ya había terminado y faltaba la última, Educación Física. Me levanto, guardo mis cosas y empiezo a salir. Educación física es en la única materia en la cual se mezcla 3º A (Mi grado) y 3º B (El grado de los hermanos Kagamine, los hiperactivos del colegio).

Empiezo a correr al darme cuenta de que en 2 min. empieza la clase –Y antes yo me quejaba de que Luka llegaba siempre tarde- Susurro para mí misma mientras doblo a la derecha en un pasillo y siento algo que me golpea haciéndome caer al suelo.

Me quedo un momento en el suelo y cuando abro los ojos veo a una chica de pelo verde y gafas rojas en el suelo enfrente de mí. Me levanto rápidamente mientras sacudo mi ropa y le extiendo la mano para ayudarla. Noto que no toma mi mano entonces la cierro y la pongo a mi costado. La miro un momento y noto que su cuerpo es muy lindo, nada del otro mundo pero muy sexy, pero no le puedo ver los ojos ya que mantenía la cabeza mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento, estaba muy apurada en llegar a mi clase de educación física que no estaba viendo a donde iba- Cerré los ojos, le sonreí y me rasque la nuca instintivamente, ya que tenía un poco de vergüenza por haberme chocado con alguien de ese modo.

-No pasa nada- Abro los ojos al escuchar una voz y cuando miro a la chica, esta ya estaba parada y mirándome a los ojos.

Me miro de pies a cabeza, cosa que me hizo sonrojara y esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo, como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Emmm…- Empecé a decir algo pero no logre terminar, mejor dicho, empezar, ya que la chica de gafas empezó a hablar.

-Eres Matsuda Lily?-

-S-si- Fue lo único que pude contestar_ –Que lindos ojos que tiene!-_

-Que bien te estaba buscando!- Me agarra de la muñeca y me empieza a llevar.

-Eh? Por qué?- Le pregunte realmente sorprendida y notando el calor que desprende su mano en la mía.

-Soy Gumi Megpoid, de 3º B, la profesora me mando a buscarte, dice que ya tienes un tarde pero como es la primera vez no se lo va a decir a tus padres- Me sonríe y me pongo roja mientras salimos a la cancha de futbol donde vamos a tener nuestra clase, ya que no está en uso –Que pasa?-

-Eh?-

-Te pusiste roja-

-No, no es cierto-

-Si es cierto!-

-Nop, no lo es-

-Sí que lo es- Me mira con puchero.

-Por que estamos discutiendo por esto? No es algo para discutir. Es el calor, es todo-

-Pero…-

-Oigan, la parejita de allá!- Miramos al lugar de donde provenía la voz y tanto nuestros compañeros como la profesora nos estaban mirando mientras sonreían y reían –Sera mejor que vengan!- Nos miramos un momento y nos pusimos rojas al notar que nos dimos vuelta al ser llamadas "parejita".

-Si!- Gritamos las dos juntas –Ya vamos!- Y salimos corriendo.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final y por favor, dejen Recomendaciones de como seguir el fic! Si no, no hay FIC! (\Ò_Ó)\_[] *Tomando alchol* BYEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
